Thrombinase is an enzyme which dissolves the blood clot much faster than the currently available thrombolytic agents like Streptokinase, Urokinase, Tissue Plasminogen Activator and hence has advantages for the treatment of cerebral thrombosis, myocardial infarction, deep vein thrombosis and in the prevention of post surgical adhesion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,059 dated Jul. 18, 1995 describes a process for the preparation of a thrombolytic enzyme, namely Thrombinase with the improvement of yield by modification of the fermentation medium and increase in the purity by modification of the downstream processing methods. Such a thrombolytic enzyme has a molecular weight of 18,500.
The Indian Application No. 2671/DEL/98 relates to the process for the preparation of Thrombinase.